overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Tier Spells
This page shows a list of magic spells appearing from YGGDRASIL and the New World throughout the Overlord series. Excluding Super-Tier Magic, the order of tier spells are ranked from 1st to 10th Tier. 1st Tier *'Anti-Evil Protection: '''A 1st tier spell used to defend against attacks from evil beings. *'Bunny Tail': A 1st tier spell used to decrease aggression towards the caster. *'Clean': It is a 1st tier spell used by the Slane Theocracy's Cardinals to clean their clothes and their equipment. Through Widen Magic, the spell is even capable of making the entire room to be cleaned with ease. *'Floating Board': A 1st tier spell that can create a floating, translucent board. *'Lesser Mind Protection''' *'Light Healing': A 1st Tier divine spell that heals allies of their wounds with a soothing warm green light. *'Magic Arrow': A 1st tier spell that allows the user to shoot out an arrow made of mana that will pierce a target. Ainz also used this spell with Triple Maximize Magic. *'Oderless': By using this 1st tier spell, the caster can hide their scent. *'Rabbit Ears': A 1st tier spell used to enhance the user's hearing sense. *'Rabbit Foot': A 1st tier spell used to increase the caster's luck. 2nd Tier *'Shock Wave: '''A 2nd tier spell that when activated, emits an invisible shock wave that can even distort the air and is an invisible attack that can easily crush a full plate armor. *'Silence': A 2nd tier spell that allows the user to eliminate sounds in an area. *'Summon Angel 2nd Tier': Angel Guardian *'Thunderlance : A 2nd tier spell. 3rd Tier *'''Create Undead: A 3rd tier spell that allows the user to spawn a low-tier undead minion. *'Dimensional Move': A 3rd tier spell, but to magic casters, it was an escape spell used to put distance between themselves and their adversaries. The caster could only use this spell on themselves. *'Fireball': A 3rd tier spell that allows the user to shoots out a big ball of fire that burns its target. *'Flame Resistance': A 3rd tier spell used by Olasird'arc Haylilyal to cover the Frost Dragon's racial weakness to fire. In other words, it grant resistance to the fire element. *'Fly': A 3rd tier spell that gives the caster the ability to fly. Ainz could used this spell with Silent Magic. *'Heavy Recover': A 3rd tier divine spell used for healing the person's word as long as the user has sufficient mana provided. *'Lightning': A 3rd tier spell that shoots a bolt of lightning from the tip of the caster's finger. It is effective against targets wearing metal armor. The lightning generates and pierces in a straight line. *'Slow': A 3rd tier spell that slows down an enemy's movement. *'Spider Talisman': Entoma uses about four pieces of talisman to summon an enormous spider the moment it hits the ground. The level of this spell is equivalent to a 3rd tier Summon Monster’ spell. These spiders are handy for buying time and determining an enemy's capability. *'Summon Angel 3rd Tier': Archangel Flame *'Thunderball': A 3rd tier area-of-effect spell. *'3rd Tier Summon Monster/Beast' 4th Tier *'Burn Lance': A 4th tier physical spell that dealt fire damage. *'Charm Species': It is a 4th tier spell that works on any species. It makes the target regard the caster as a "friend", and may be used in interrogation. However, it cannot make the target reveal secrets that they would not reveal to a friend, or perform actions that friends would not tell them to do, such as self-harm. *'Control Cloud': A 4th tier spell that allows the user to manipulate the clouds. *'Crystal Lance': A 4th tier spell used by Evileye against Entoma, launching an elongated cold object sent flying in her direction. *'Freeze Lance': A 4th tier physical spell that dealt ice damage. *'Grand Fireball': Since it is of the 4th tier, this spell is presumed to be the superior version of Fireball. *'Shock Lance': A 4th tier physical spell that dealt lightning damage. *'Silver Lance': A physical spell of the 4th tier, that carried the silver element for great damage to any enemy vulnerable to silver. It also had a piercing special effect that dealt even more damage to targets not wearing any armor. A drawback was that armor could decrease its damage. *'Summon Angel 4th Tier': Principality Observation or Principality Peace *'Summon 4th tier Undead': Summons four Skeleton Warriors. 5th Tier *'Dragon Lightning': A 5th tier spell that shoots out a lightning bolt in the form of a dragon, that then seeks out its target. *'Raise Dead': It is a 5th tier resurrection spell which revives the dead person back to life with some loss of vitality and five levels in return. Moreover, this spell will have a hard time working without a corpse, or if it's badly-damaged. *'Sand Field: All': A 5th tier spell. It was created by Evileye and is one of her strongest spells. Sand particles disperse throughout the surroundings. Because it affects one's comrades too, this spell was useless in a group fight. Any opponent within its area would be immobilized, as well as being blinded, silenced and dazed. By using this in conjunction with her trump card, it will also cause life drain on all caught within the spell's range. *'Teleportation': A 5th tier spell that allows the caster to teleport over a distance. 6th Tier *'Control Weather': A 6th tier spell that allows the user to manipulate the weather. *'Heal': A 6th tier spell. *'Flamewing': A 6th tier spell. *'Obey': A modified spell of "Summon Undead 6th Tier" which is Fluder's own creation. Supposedly it allows him to control lower rank undead. *'Wall of Hell': A 6th tier spell. 7th Tier *'Blasphemy': A 7th tier spell. *'Chain Dragon Lightning': A 7th tier spell that shoots dragon-shaped lightning towards the target. Let alone its intended target, it can also strike other enemies nearby. *'Focus Magic': A 7th tier spell that can be used on an ally. *'Greater Teleportation': A 7th tier spell that allows instantaneous transition without restriction to distance. *'Greater Word of Curse': A 7th tier spell. Ainz considered it was only a threatening move in close combat. *'Hell Flame': A 7th tier spell that shoots out a very small flame that will then latch onto a target and become a raging inferno that burns anything to ashes with black flames. *'Hellfire Wall': A 7th tier spell that creates a wall of black flames surrounding everything within the victim's range of view, leaving them trapped. It causes no physical damage but seems to incinerate the soul instead. *'Holy Smite': A 7th tier spell cast by Dominion Authority. It envelops the target in a column of pure light and also inflicts massive damage if they're evil-aligned. *'Napalm': A 7th tier spell that creates a column of flame to appear beside the target, engulfing it in fire. *'Resurrection': A 7th tier spell used to revive the dead. *'Undead Army': A 7th tier spell that can summon a huge horde of undead. 8th Tier *'Astral Smite': A 8th tier spell. It is an attack that is effective against Ethereal beings. This also counts against beings, who are temporarily Ethereal. *'Death': A 8th tier spell that can be used on a single target each time. Ainz can used it with Silent Magic. *'Distort Moral': A 8th tier spell. *'Energy Drain': A 8th tier spell from his specialty of necromancy. It was a spell that drained the opponent’s levels, granting the user various benefits depending on the amount of levels drained. *'Insanity': A 8th tier spell. *'Wave of Pain': A 8th tier spell. 9th Tier *'Bless of Titania': A 9th tier spell that summoned forth a tiny fairy. The fairy queen beside him would take them along the least dangerous path. *'Grasp Heart': A 9th tier spell in which the caster grabs and crushes their opponent's heart, causing instant death to them. Even if the target resists, they instead become stupefied or stun as a secondary effect. This is said by Ainz to be his favorite spell. *'Greater Rejection': A 9th tier spell that cancels the target's attempt to use Greater Summon. *'Lead of Yatagarasu': A 9th tier spell that created a three-legged crow. The Yatagarasu guided players along the shortest path to the heart of the dungeon. *'Nuclear Blast': When used with Maximize Magic, this 9th tier spell was powerful enough to entirely consume the space between the user and their target in an instant. However, the user will also be caught in range of the spell's attack. The spell does composite damage (half fire, half bludgeoning) and it was one of the weaker 9th tier spells in terms of damage. Nonetheless, it had a very large area of effect to the point that if the surrounding buildings are present, those large objects would have been swept away in the middle of that explosion. In that respect, the spell was superior to almost all others as it can generate all kinds of negative status effects. This includes poisoning, blindness, deafness, and so on. Anything of the Evil Lord's level would be able to resist it with their raw statistics alone. It possessed a very powerful knock-back effect. Ainz stated that he could even cast this spell with Widen Magic to increase the area and range of its effect if need be. *'True Death': A 9th tier spell, which invalidates the effect of lower-tier resurrection magic. *'True Resurrection': A 9th tier spell, which is capable of reviving the dead. It could resurrect low-leveled beings like Neia Baraja without turning them into ashes during the process, but they will still lose some levels along the way. *'Vermilion Nova': A 9th tier spell. It is an attack targeting the opponent with a pillar of flame while dealing fire-based type of damage. Ainz considered it be the highest-level, super-tier magic that is notwithstanding anti-personnel fire-element attack spell. This spell could be used in combination with both Triplet Magic and Maximize Magic together. 10th Tier *'Armageddon - Evil': A 10th tier spell that summon an army of demons. According to the standards of YGGDRASIL players, said demons are not considered to be strong. Since demonic summons has the tendency to go berserk, the spell usually used to obtain sacrifices for rituals and skills. *'Armageddon - Good': A 10th tier spell. *'Body of Effulgent Beryl': A 10th tier spell that reduced the effectiveness of bludgeoning attacks against its subject while it was in effect, and it could completely negate one instance of bludgeoning damage after it was cast. *'Control Amnesia': A 10th tier spell that grants the user some degree of control over the target's memories. Attempting to master new techniques, Ainz has done several experiments on lab rats like CZ2128 Delta while he practiced using the spell multiple times. To some degree, if used on a NPC, he is able to manipulate information originated from the NPC's backstory set by their creator. *'Create Fortress': A 10th tier spell that summons forth a mighty fortress or a 30 meters tall tower out of thin air. In YGGDRASIL, anyone on the same team could open those doors with a touch. All others would have to break them down. *'Field of Unclean': A 10th tier spell. *'Implosion': 10th tier magic. Causes the target to collapse or burst inward. *'Mirror World': Guild members of Ainz Ooal Gown used illusion magic of the highest tier, the World spell, to create a hemispherical screen which enclosed them. One could observe the outside world from inside the bubble without any problems, but from the outside, the inhabitants of the barrier were invisible, and people outside would only see the background. Aside from making the user harder to detect, the spell could also deflect a certain proportion of attacks directed at the occupants within. *'Meteor Fall': A 10th tier spell which causes a falling meteor to fall from the sky with shimmering light, which blinds onlookers temporarily. The meteor rips through the air and hit its intended target, then creates a burst of explosion upon contact. As a result, the massive explosion created by the meteor was able to flatten everything it touches and pulverized any surrounding targets. *'Nature's Shelter': It is a 10th tier divine spell which can summon forth a bunker from the earth. The inside of the shelter gives the illusion of an endless sky. *'Reality Slash': A 10th tier spell that is top class in damage dealing, but consumes a lot of mana. The spell is considered to be a lesser version of 'World Break'. By using "Triple Maximize Magic," Ainz creates three attacks that slashed space itself. It is capable of cleaving through the very fabric of space, and a hit from this powerful attack spell could disregard virtually any form of magical defense. *'Stream of Lava': A 10th tier, divine spell that deals fire-type damage. *'Summon Monster 10th': In the Web Novel only, he uses this spell to call forth a monster such as Cerberus. *'Time Stop': A 10th tier spell that stops the enemy for a specific amount of time. *'Ultimate Disturb': A 10th tier spell that increases an ally's magic resistance rapidly, at the price of wrecking their ability to cast spells. *'Uriel': A 10th tier spell that deals fire-type damage. It was the kind of spell that could be learned by a magic caster of any type as long as the requirements to learn it were met. However, this spell only did its listed damage when cast by a magic caster with a maxed-out positive karma value. Its damage decreased as one’s karma value decreased. For Ainz with negative karma value, it would do less damage than a first-tier spell. Unranked Tier Spells *'Absorption' *'Acid Arrow': Fires a bolt of caustic acid at the enemy. *'Acid Javelin': Fires a bolt of caustic acid towards an enemy. *'Acid Splash': A spell that launches a pool of acid at a targeted area. *'Alarm': As the name suggested, it was a spell of warning that would trigger if anything trespassed on their camp. However, it only had a small area of effect. *'All Appraisal Magic Item': Beside identifying the target item, this spell would even tell its caster about a magic item’s creator and manufacturer. *'Animate Dead': Creates a low-level undead such as Zombies, but with Shalltear's special skill, it can become a Lesser Vampire. *'Anti-Life Cocoon' *'Anti-Information Magic Wall': It is a type of spell that prevents surveillance by others. *'Appraisal Magic Item': Identifies the item in which the spell is cast upon. *'Aspect of the Devil: Hellfire Mantle': A spell that causes a roaring flame to blaze up from the ground, and a massive shockwave to erupt from Demiurge. *'Aspect of the Devil: Archdemon’s Wrist': A spell that causes a devil’s wrist to be expanded multiple times. It can then be used as a weapon. *'Aspect of the Devil: Razor Sharp Claw': A spell that causes the devil’s claws to become elongated, stretching beyond eighty centimeters. Evileye described them as claws capable of cutting through the entire world. *'Aspect of the Devil: Tentacle Wings': A spell that causes abnormally long wings to sprout from Demiurge's back with feathers sprouting from them. Evoking the appearance of tentacles, he can then launch them as strong arrows capable of easily piercing steel. *'Aspect of the Devil: Celerity of the Tengu's Fan: '''A spell that summons a horde of level 70 demons. *'Aspect of the Devil: Stout Demon's Gigantic Arms''' *'Black Hole': A spell that cast a void would absorb the enemy inside. *'Bless of Magic Caster' *'Blindness:' Makes your opponent temporarily blind. *'Brilliant Radiance': Offensive spell, purifying the target with holy light. *'Burst' *'Call The Lightning Lord': A summoning spell. *'Camouflage': The spell allows the user to change their skin color to blend in with their environment. *'Chain Dragon Lightning' *'Charge of Stalagmite' *'Charm Person' *'Charm' *'Clairvoyance' *'Complete Invisibility': It was a spell that was far superior to 'Invisibility.' Ainz would be completely invisible to anyone unless they used specialized magic to see him. The highest-ranked undead could even see through this spell's effect. *'Complete Vision': A spell that could pierce and see through the fog up to a distance of 200 meters ahead of him. *'Conceal Life' *'Conflict Karma' *'Confusion' *'Counter Detect' *'Continual Light': A spell that is capable of summoning a magic light. The brightness of the magic light could be roughly adjusted to the caster's whim. *'Create Greater Item': This spell creates a magically-made set of armors, swords, halberds, and so on for a magic caster like Momonga to be able to equip it freely. However, there were only five spells Ainz could use while wearing the armor created from magic and one of them is 'Perfect Warrior.' In the Web Novel, it is a 7th tier spell. *'Cry of the Banshee': Shout that has an instant death effect, and can also be used with his special skill to widen AOE. *'Crystal Dagger': A spell used to create an even larger crystal dagger unlike the one before while then appearing in mid-air and shot out. This dagger did purely physical damage and could not be resisted. On top of this, by further applying special magic skills, it is able to break through defenses easily. *'Crystal Monitor' *'Crystal Wall': A spell that creates a wall made of earth-element crystals. *'Cure Moderate Wounds' *'Cure Poison' *'Dance': In order to activate it, the owner of the weapon imbued with this spell must used their mind to give it orders. However, it was impossible to command a floating weapon to do anything other than simple movements if one was in the middle of a fight with their life on the line. *'Dark Vision': A spell that grants the user night vision abilities. *'Delay Teleportation': A spell that can briefly hinder teleportation effects that had their destination near the caster, buying them several seconds of time, which the caster would typically use to flee or prepare an attack. In addition, the spell also informed the caster of how many beings would be teleporting into their vicinity. Its effective against Greater Teleportation. Ainz could used this spell with Widen Magic. *'Detect Enchant': Detects and analyses the type of magic in which the spell cast upon. *'Detect Life' *'Detect Locate' *'Detect Magic': The spell is used to detect magical traps that are hidden. *'Discern Enemy': This spell allows the user to identify the enemy's estimated level. *'Distant Vision': A spell that would display what it saw on a flat, magical screen. The screen could also be expanded or shrunken at will. *'Dominate' *'Draconic Power' *'Drifting Master Mine': A mine that, as the name implies, "drifts" and locks on to targets that enter its range. *'Earth Bind' *'Earth Surge' *'Electrosphere' *'Emerald Sarcophagus' *'Energy Immunity - Electricity' *'Explosion' *'Explosive Land Mine': A trap magic that explodes when it is near the enemy. Through Triple Maximize Magic, it can create three large explosions. *'Explosive Talisman': A talisman that causes a violent explosion. It boasts enough firepower to send enemies flying upon impact. *'False Cover' *'False Data: Life': Gives the user the ability to fake his/her HP. *'Fear' *'Field of Force' *'Fire Rain' *'Flames of Gehenna': A spell which creates an illusion, spitting tongues of crimson flame towards the sky. The wall of illusionary flames sway like a veil and encircles an area like a girdle. Ainz stated that it has effects that allows demons standing inside the fire benefit from improved attributes. This includes the demons' negative-karma spells will do more damage, item drop rates will increase, and many other effects. *'Flash': The spell would blind its intended target for a moment. *'Floating Eye' *'Fog Cloud': A bank of fog that covers up the surrounding. *'Force Explosion': Sends an invisible shockwave towards the target. *'Force Sanctuary': Create a white light barrier from holy energy. Although it prevents the user from attacking, it is an absolute barrier that completely blocks the opponent’s attack. *'Fox Sleep': An illusion spell that activates after being injured, tricking the target into thinking the user is out of commission. *'Freedom' *'Gate': Summons a portal, allowing travel of a large number of people over great distances. It had no limits on distance and a 0% chance of teleport mishaps. It is considered to be the highest tier of teleportation magic. *'Ghost Sound': Produces sounds that can confuse or mislead people. *'Grand Catastrophe': As Ulbert's trump card, it is an ultimate move which requires 60% of his mana. Its destructive power outstripped the might of even super-tier spells. This spell is capable of wiping out five level 87 Primal Elementals, which should have been at full health, were instantly annihilated. *'Gravity Maelstrom': A spiraling black ball of gravity. Ainz uses a Maximize Magic type through it. *'Greater Break Item': This spell is seemingly capable of destroying a magical item. *'Greater Full Potential' *'Greater Hardening' *'Greater Lethal': A divine spell with very powerful healing which involved channeling vast quantities of negative energy. It is the most powerful healing spell that Shalltear could cast on herself to greatly heal her HP. *'Greater Luck' *'Greater Magic Seal': This spell released three magic circles, each firing 30 shots of white arrows of light, for a combined volley of 90 shots. *'Greater Magic Shield' *'Greater Magic Vision' *'Greater Resistance' *'Greater Thunder': When using Triple Maximize Magic with this spell, three enormous thunderbolts are created and fused from multiple strands of lightning that can pierce through their target. *'Harden Steel': This spell increased the intended target's offensive power. *'Haste' *'Hawk Eye' *'Heavenly Aura' *'Hold' *'Hold of Ribs': A spell that restricts a target's movement with bones and can deeply piece it through their flesh. *'Holy Fire': A spell that can be done through performing a special ritual. *'Holy Ray': Creates a ray of light used to pierce the intended target. *'Hypnotism' *'Ice Pillar': By activating this spell, the user could sprout two pillars of ice. *'Indomitability': A spell that temporarily renders the caster invisible or undetectable to conventional vision. *'Infinity Wall' *'Invisibility': Makes the caster invisible. *'Iron Hammer of Righteousness' *'Last Holy War': A grand ritual spell imbued in the Holy Queen, Calca Bessarez's Crown. *'Lesser Dexterity': Raises the target's dexterity. *'Lesser Protection Energy': This spell reduced energy damage. *'Lesser Strength': A spell that raises the target's strength. *'Life Essence': Allows the caster to view the health values of an enemy. *'Lightning Bird Swarm Talisman': Shoots numerous birds formed by lightning, that are smaller than that of the Lightning Bird Talisman. These can be used to make an area-of-effect attack. *'Lightning Bird Talisman': Shoots a bird formed by lightning. It is a talisman that flies toward its intended target after transforming in midair into a bird that discharges pale shocks. It emits blinding light and deals electric damage. *'Lightning Bolt': This spell create a bluish-white lightning created that can pierced its intended target. *'Lightning Claw': A spell that casts a stroke of electricity in the shape of a beast talons trough the air and do electric damage to an intended target. *'Lion's Heart': The spell provides only a single target with complete resistance to fear. *'Locate Object' *'Magic Boost' *'Magic Caster's Blessing' *'Magic Destruction': Destroys an object made by magic. The success rate of this spell was directly dependent on the spell-casting ability of its caster. *'Magic Shield' *'Magic Ward: Holy' *'Magic Weapon': This spell could temporarily enchant a person's weapon with magic and increase its sharpness. *'Mana Essence': Identifies MP of the target. *'Mantle of Chaos' *'Mass Cure Light Wounds' *'Mass Fly': Gives a group of people the ability to fly. *'Mass Hold Species': Constricts a large number of creatures, rendering them unable to move. *'Mass Silence' *'Message': This spell was used to communicate in the game. Normally, its use was restricted to certain places and conditions. The problem was that this spell was originally designed to communicate with other players, and it could not reach a GM. When one used the Message spell, as long as the other party was within the game, one would hear a call tone. Otherwise, there would be no sound, and the spell would immediately terminate. In the New World, the effect from this spell's usage felt like something was constantly reaching out, as though looking for something to connect to. *'Middle Cure Wound' *'Mind of Undeath': A spell that protects target from mind-affecting magic. *'Multiple Vision': Succulent can make illusionary copies of himself. *'Negative Burst': Sent out a burst of a negative sphere of energy from around the caster's body. *'Obsidian Sword': Creates a large obsidian sword that will lock on to a target and hone in like a missile. It was incredibly difficult to destroy a sword made of magic with a physical attack. By using "Triple Maximize Magic," Ainz can summon about three swords that gave off a black light while floating in midair. *'Open Wounds': A spell that worsens wounds. *'Paralysis' *'Paranormal Intuition' *'Penetrate Up' *'Perfect Illusion': Ainz states this spell could defy all five senses. *'Perfect Unknowable': Aside from making the user invisible to the naked eye, it can also erased one's traces and sounds including the pitch of the user's voice from being heard, making the magic caster very difficult to detect if they did not have very high-level thief-type job classes *'Perfect Warrior': The spell allows Ainz to convert his magic caster levels into an equivalent number of warrior levels. By using that spell, he could temporarily become a half-baked level 100 warrior. It also carried the benefit of being able to use certain pieces of arms and armor that would normally require specific job classes to access without penalty. This would include freely utilizing any weapons and its abilities shown during his fight with Shalltear. However, there were many drawbacks to that spell. The first weakness was that he could not cast other spells while the magic was in effect. In addition, he would not gain any special warrior skills from the spell, and his recalculated ability scores would be lower than an actual warrior. Secondly, sustaining the transformation spell and other magic would both lower his mana and mana recovery rates to zero. This form was enough when matching blades with second-rate combatants like priests and the like, but he would stand no chance of winning against an opponent who was a dedicated warrior. *'Piercing Wind Talisman' *'Poison' *'Power of Gaia' *'Preservation': When used on either a potion or a person's corpse, it could preserve the intended target's quality no matter how much it aged over time without getting degraded. *'Protection Energy - Electricity': Provides limited protection from electric attacks. *'Protection Energy - Ice' *'Protection Energy - Negative' *'Protection from Evil' *'Ray of Negative Energy': A beam of dark power that can heal undead. *'Regenerate': Provides slow healing over time. *'Region Petrification' *'Reinforce Armor': A spell that raises the target's defense. *'Repel Undeath': A spell that creates a barrier to ward off the low-level undead. *'Reverse Gravity': A spell that temporarily reverses the gravitational pull in a target area. *'Sanctuary Protection' *'Sand Field: One' *'Scare': Induces fear into the opponent. *'Scintillating Scotoma': Creating an illusionary arm while the real arm is invisible. *'See Through' *'Sense Enemy' *'Sensor Boost' *'Shard Buck Shots': A spell used to create many crystals smaller than the size of a fist shot out in a scattered pattern. These are crystal fragments which sharp front ends. Originally, it would be used in close-quarter combat to inflict enormous harm. *'Sharks Cyclone': A spell that invokes a tornado (100 meters high and with a 50-meter diameter). Within the tornado lie 6 meter long sharks waiting to devour anyone unlucky enough to be sucked inside. *'Sharp Cutting Talisman': A talisman with the effect of slicing up an opponent's body. *'Shield Wall': Creates an invisible barrier around the target. *'Shockwave': Ainz used this spell with Maximize Magic. *'Silent Time Stop': No attacks would work while time was stopped. *'Slow': Ainz seems to use this spell with Penetrate Magic. *'Smite Evil' *'Soften Steel': This spell decreased the intended target's defensive strength. *'Spiral of Death': A ritual that will allow the user to become an Elder Lich. *'Strengthen Self': Entoma improves her physical abilities with this talisman while simultaneously enhancing her combat ability by equipping herself with different bug-like weapons. The talisman activates when she sticks it to her body. *'Summon Primal Fire Elemental' *'Thousand Bone Lance': A spell that throws an uncountable amount of bone spears at the target. *'Time Accelerator': Increase the speed, but the user cannot attack under the effects of the spell. *'Touch of Undead' *'Translocation Damage': A defensive spell that turns physical damage into mana loss. *'True Dark': Deals none-type damage with darkness. *'Turn Undead': Repels or exorcises undead targets depending on the difference of strength between the caster and the targets. *'Twine Plant': Summons vines from the ground to entangle targeted opponents, immobilizing them. *'Undead Flame': Surrounds the target in an aura of mystical flames made of negative energy which will engulf the enemy when they make contact. *'Undeath Slave Sight': A spell used on the skeleton. A small window appeared in the corner of Momonga’s field of vision, allowing him to see through the skeleton’s eye sockets. *'Under Divine Flag': The spell provided complete immunity to fear, affecting everyone in a sphere around the caster. It is a spell that was centered on the paladin who had cast it, which meant that its effect were strongest when many people were bunched up within its effective radius. *'Vermin Bane': An original spell created by Evileye during her fight against the insect demon god two hundred years ago. It forms a white mist of gas where if any insects were to enter its range, they're killed by it with the exception of Entoma's powerful resistance against the spell. This type of magic was developed with the sole purpose of repelling the insects used by that individual. The spell is effectively a counter-measure to insects while it doesn't cause any slightest harm to other organisms. The mana consumption of her original spell, ‘Vermin Bane’ is extremely large and is considered to be best reserved for when the opponent is about to summon insects. *'Wall of Protection from Arrows' *'Wall of Skeleton': Creates a wall of skeletons that can move and fight to a certain degree. Ainz can used it with Widen Magic. *'Wall of Stone': Surrounds the user with stone walls, protecting them from damage. *'Water Splash': A ball of water that is shot out at the intended target. *'Woodland Stride' *'Word of Curse' Trivia *According to YGGDRASIL standard, there were over 6000 spells in the game. In the New World however, new tier spells can be developed and made over time. *A normal level 100 player would only be able to use 300 spells at max if no cash items or racial skills like Ainz's Dark Wisdom are involved. *0th tier spells seems to be apparently native to the New World. *In the New World, there is the Nameless Book of Spells which records spells from old to new ones created into the grimoire. *Cardinals from the Slane Theocracy refer Super-Tier Magic as the 11th tier even though it is not one by YGGDRASIL standard. *Metamagic is known to be used by different users in the Overlord series for enhancing their tier spells. *There are some spells like Fireball that can enchant items like the Stiletto weapon to be used later or through the Wand. This would even include the Magic Scrolls too for that matter. Category:Content Category:Terminology Category:Magics Category:Spells and Skills